


Kitchen incidents

by Mel00



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Don't want to spoil too much, I hope the consent is loud enough, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Choi San, blowjob, in the kitchen hehe, on the poor counter, risky risky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel00/pseuds/Mel00
Summary: Plain smut, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 54





	Kitchen incidents

All present members are in the dorm asleep. Except for two and the voice belonging to the barely smaller person suddenly speaks through the darkness.

“Right here?”, his back hits the edge of the counter while backing up.

At the same time the door gets locked “Right here and right now.” a melodic voice breathes through the air, making the horniness of its owner known, an outline already forming on his pants.

Wooyoung bites his tongue and observes his predator coming closer. He could never hide the smirk threatening to escape his lips in situations like these. Lips lock on his own pair and a small satisfied hum leaves him. He lets his hands wander all around the upper body in front until they lock in place behind San’s head and San lets him. At first.

Next thing he knew his arms were being held down and a no touching-policy is clearly made.

Their bodies still move impossibly closer and their crotches rub more or less intentionally against each other. The hands still holding Wooyoung’s arms down let go in favor of ripping San’s pants and underwear off of him. A “Suck babe” appears as their lips finally part.

With Wooyoung’s head against the edge of the counter and basically nowhere to go, he starts using his tongue and tastes all places before skillfully sucking San down in one go. The approving and very loud exhale keeps him feverously going. A hand now tangles into his fluffy hair, encouraging him to just please keep going. And then suddenly after a last deep suck, San carefully pushes the forehead away, contrarily to the rough hand now pulling up Wooyoung’s chin, forcefully making him look up. Both men smile at each other before the smaller gets pulled up and San swiftly turns him around.

Wooyoung pulls his own pants down by himself as he hears a suspicious bottle clicking open. Smooth light skin appears and as a reflex San immediately starts stroking the exposed skin (Wooyoung hides his smile while bending over, glued to the counter at that exact moment). San coats his fingers well and has no choice but to taste the exposed skin in front of him. It has gotten kind of a routine for them now. San always using his chance to appreciate Wooyoung’s butt as soon as it’s placed in front of him. From a little nibbling in the morning intending of waking him up to spanking in their own intimate moments, everything is possible.

Fast and practiced fingers carry out in preparing him for more to come, since there’s a minor possibility someone will actually come and find or rather hear them (even though the door’s locked). They’re not dumb and will know what’s going on behind closed doors. It was kind of hot to keep it a secret between them in the beginning, but being honest is always the better option for them and they don’t have to concentrate on hiding all the time.

It is most likely not enough prepping San has done, but as long as he’s careful (as always… at first), both will be fine.

A more than generous amount of lube glistens on his cock, ready to please them both.

Knowing each other’s boundaries in this moment, San pushes himself in in one go without warning, only halfway for the moment. Wooyoung’s reaction is to grab Sans head behind him and roll his hips a little to get used to it.

“Again babe, no touching.” San states quiet but firmly and detangles hand number one from his hair to pin it to the counter and hand number two retreats by itself after trying to get a good grip on San’s hip.

San starts moving precise not pushing all the way and still going slow and smoothly.

He pushes in completely and the involuntarily whimper coming out of Wooyoung’s mouth makes it a little embarrassing. San reassures him with a good hold on his hips, a kiss to his exposed nape and a hum from his chest that is stuck to Wooyoung’s back at that time. An insanely deep and upward movement pushes the male in front on top of the work surface and noises begin to get louder. San exaggeratingly breathing, Wooyoung moaning so quiet, it sounds like whimpering.

They’ve been at it for quite some time, San hypnotized by the jiggling butt cheeks, sounds and a contracting ring of muscles doing its job in getting even tighter on a specifically hard entering.

“M- so goood!” has San pulling out shockingly fast and turning his partner around. He hastily and literally throws the smaller on top of the work surface and slips back into welcoming warmth without difficulty. The following eye roll and Wooyoung throwing his head back drags San to grab those cheeks and squish them while he seals their mouths together. More of a wet tonguing than anything.

“Goodness gracious!” San almost but screams in a whisper finding the moment really hot and especially pleasurable. When he can’t go as deep for a second, he watches and enjoys Wooyoung curving his back in order to lift his shirt up and over his head. Then San continues his obligation while fondling the now exposed nipples into rock hard stiffness. As he latches onto one of those, Wooyoung can’t hold himself comfortably in this position anymore, so he uses his hands to hold San’s head on his chest, still occupied with the nub in his mouth. The feeling finally returns in Wooyoung’s hands and he scratches down San’s back, making him pop off of his nipple a second later.

They go on with the pace they created, holding each other and as it has been some time again, the end is nearing. San firstly takes his shirt off in a too rough way and accidentally throws it into the sink out of plain brain loss in this situation. Secondly, he manhandles Wooyoung’s back down to lie flat on the counter and to be nice he even holds the legs open that want to close themselves in this presenting position.

San announces a “Close babe!” knowing all too well Wooyoung must be too by now and he picks him up, holding him in front of the counter gathering all his strength that’s left. The man hanging midair supports his weight with one hand on the work surface and his other is occupied with jerking himself off.

To not crash down, Wooyoung’s butt is placed on the counter again, the owner of this butt feeling himself get filled up with San’s everything.

You know the sex must be reaaally good if you both come at the same time and Wooyoung soon follows after hiding his moans in San’s mouth for a moment and when the loudest noises left, San just watches in amazement and absolute adoration how the other pleasures himself till the end and until everything splatters between them to the last drop of white nectar.

When Wooyoung finishes with his head down, San teasingly gives him a few more strokes which results in the smaller twitching a few times. As expected of oversensitivity.

Wooyoung can feel the gaze lingering on him and he looks up. Into the eyes of his lover that is tenderly stroking his sides, both calming down completely, being content in their own little bubble. San mutters praises onto the forehead in front of him.

They end the night when they’re done cleaning up and took great care of each other.


End file.
